Hollandexian
Hollandexian Hollandexian is an old language, spoken in some regions of Hollandex (I'll add links soon). Scripts from back to the year 1700BC have been found! Alphabet The Hollandexian Alphabet consists of 26 letters, pronounced how it's written in italic. A B C D E F G G''ze H I J J''ekl K K''uh'' L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Grammar Verbs, nouns, adjectives, adverbs and gerunds can be identified by pre- and suffixes. Example: wekk '''(double k means: pronounce like normal k) <- this is the concept * '''wekk (walk) To take someone for a walk. * owekk '(to walk) * '''wekkda '(walked) Yesterday, I walked ''on the street. * '''lewekk '(walkable) That's a walkable ''distance. * '''wekkun '(not to dream) ''-un makes it negative'' * 'dewekk '(unwalked) That path is yet unwalked * 'lewekkun '(unwalkable) That distance is unwalkable! * 'wekker/wekkar '(walker, walking person) ''-er: Doer of the action (male)/-ar: Doer of the action (female)'' * ''n-wekk '(walking) I'm walking. '''Capitalization No capitalization required, but when writing a letter to a person higher in rank than you capitalizing is considered more formal. Capitaling works exactly the same as in English, except for prefixes. The proper spelling of "owekk" is: oWekk, "lewekk" is spelled leWekk '''and "dewekk" is spelled '''deWekk. Note that writing the words like that is only required when writing a formal letter. Prefix-capitalization is also used for teaching foreigners the language, so they can tell what are prefixes and what are not. Sentence constructing Sentence constructing works like this: I am eating a delicious meal. = J(I) ekk(am) edu(meal) proz(delicious) 'n-ed(eating) So: SUBJECT->VERB->NOUN->ADJECTIVE->INFINITIVE Numbers * 1 = en * 2 = twen * 3 = tren * 4 = vren * 5 = vfen * 6 = szen * 7 = seen (pronounced se-en, ussualy spelled seën ''or ''seèn ''for foreigners) * 8 = aken * 9 = neen (pronounced ''ne-en, ussualy spelled neën ''or ''neèn ''for foreigners) * 10 = tneh * 11 = tneh-en * 12 = tneh-twen * 13 = tneh-tren * 14 = tneh-vren * 15 = tneh-vfen * 16 = tneh-szen * 17 = tneh-seen * 18 = tneh-aken * 19 = tneh-neen * 20 = twentneh * 21 = twentneh-en * 30 = trentneh * 40 = vrentneh * 50 = vfentneh * 60 = szentneh * 70 = seentneh * 80 = akentneh * 90 = neentneh * 100 = tnehks * 200 = twenks * 300 = trenks * 400 = vrenks * 500 = vfenks * 1000 = tnehkso * 2000 = twenkso * 3000 = trenkso * 10000 = tnehksoi * 20000 = twenksoi * 100000 = enso * 200000 = twenso * 1000000 = enkso * 2000000 = twenkso * 10000000 = enksoi * 20000000 = twenksoi * 100000000 = enksoik * 200000000 = twenksoik * After this, it's very simple: * 1,000,000,000 = en-neen * 2,000,000,000 = twen-neen * 1,000,000,000,000 = en-tneh-twen * 2,000,000,000,000 = twen-tneh-twen Pluralization After any word, you can say "x", or if that is unpronouncable you can choose ex, ax or ix. Example: '''kd '(dog) in plural is: kdex, kdax or kdix Note that for formal letters, '-ax '''is considered most formal Because of this any word rule, there is also an (note: NEVER use this in formal letters) alternative way of counting. It goes like this: 1 = en, 2= enex, 4= enexex, 8=enexexex, 16= enexexexex But you could also say sixteen like this: '''akenex '(8 plural) Useful phrases * Hello = Hailo * Goodbye = Hoilo * Yes = Ane * No = Une Category:Languages